


Strip

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles Stilinski knew that one day, his old world would come crashing in on him again. He just never thought that it would literally be crashing into him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 18
Kudos: 553
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #393: Strip





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Season 5  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles Stilinski knew that one day, his old-world would come crashing in on him again. He just never thought that it would literally be crashing into him. Stiles watched the retreating car that had knocked him off the sidewalk with an incredulous look on his face as it had been Derek Hale in the driver's seat of that car.

"You okay?" a cop asked as he got out of the car with another car rushing past to chase down Derek.

"Yeah." Stiles stood up and started to check himself over. He then heard the sound of a crash from up there. "Go. I'm fine. I am heading to Brew and Steep for my shift."

"I'll find you there to get your statement."

As soon as the cop got into the car, his partner took off. Stiles wasn't sure what was going on, but he was worried about Derek. There had been another car chasing him, and Stiles wouldn't put it past some random Argent to be chasing him, given his luck.

Stiles shook it off and headed into work.

"Hey, boss, you are bleeding," one of the baristas at the counter said.

"Yeah, I got a little run over. The car just hit me and knocked me flat. I feel fine, so I'm just going to clean up and then I'll be in my office. A few of New York's finest will be coming to talk to me. It was part of a larger escapade, so it might take a while."

"Sure thing," Jen said.

Jen was the newest worker that Stiles had hired, so he sometimes forgot her name if he wasn't paying close attention to her face. He hated it, but he had too many names and faces in his mind so, he didn't want to make himself feel like shit.

"We got that batch of leaves in that you wanted," Rosie said as soon as Stiles got into the back of the shop.

"Cool. I have some paperwork to do, and then I'll see about making that new recipe that I've been tweaking. Thanks. Just leave them on my workbench." Stiles looked around to see that the pastries were already laid out to grab for the afternoon. It was one less thing he had to worry about it.

Everything in his shop was tea or coffee-flavored. He had started to do things like it in college and become more popular than the stuff the coffee shop on campus had. It had helped Stiles figure out what he wanted to do since he had no way of being an FBI Agent or law enforcement officer of any kind.

Stiles reached up and rubbed his shoulder. He rotated the joint and felt the dull ache that was always there.

Pushing away from bad thoughts, Stiles started working for the day. It was the end of the month, so he needed to get the paperwork ready to take care of everything.

A few hours later, Stiles heard a knock on the door and in came the same officer as before as well as a lady. She was not the one that had been in the car with him, and the way that she took a breath and exhaled told Stiles that she was a werewolf.

"Officers, did you want a drink or a snack? I have no clue if you guys have been able to grab a bite to eat with everything."

"Your staff are taking care of us. Thank you for taking the time to talk with us."

"It's fine. Were you able to catch the man driving the first car?"

"No, but then we were just chasing him to make sure he was fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell us what happened, and then we will."

"Sure. I was biking to work. The bike lane in this area is nice for that, and I'm not licensed to drive."

"Why not?"

"Injury from high school. My muscles in my right arm sometimes lock up. I voluntarily gave it up. I'm fine biking as it's easier to stop and walk it if I can't use my arm the way I should. I heard the squeal of tires and started to slow down to stop as that usually is nothing good. I kind of felt the car looming and tried to get onto the sidewalk but couldn't. Then I felt the impact, and I was thrown from my bike. Nothing's hurt other than my shoulder, but I can hit it off a wall, and it hurt just about as bad. I've been doing my exercises while doing paperwork."

"It started eight blocks over, and the car's unknown driver was attacked in a public parking lot by a man. He tried to stab him, and from what we can tell of the blood at the scene, he succeeded. That's why we are tracking him down. We only got a single digit of his plate from cameras with the way he was driving, and no one knows what make or model of car it was."

"Black Camaro. I didn't see the plate."

"Someone said it was California plates, but again, we are unsure."

Stiles nodded. He looked at the woman and raised an eyebrow. She raised one back before shutting the door.

"He's in the know, kid," the woman said.

"Oh, God, it's one of those?" the male officer asked.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"So, you know more than a normal human?"

"That's where my injury came from. Supernatural creature. Anyway, you promise you are hunting down the man in the car to make sure that he's fine? If I find out otherwise, I'll make your life hell."

"He's a werewolf, and I'm worried," the lady said.

Stiles sighed and looked at both of them. They looked earnest. He grabbed his phone and dialed Derek's number; he hadn't called him for a long time. Not since Derek had parted ways with them in Mexico.

"Stiles," Derek said in place of a hello.

"Hey, Sourwolf. How are you feeling after getting shanked by a Hunter in a parking lot?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, do you remember hitting a guy on a bike in your desperate bid for freedom?"

"Yes," Derek.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"That was you? Where are you?"

"I'm with two officers right now who want to make sure that you are fine. They weren't able to get a plate number, so you are fine. The charming lady with me is a-" Stiles looked up at her, and she flashed her blue eyes at him. "Blue-eyed wolf. Her partner is in the know. If you want to meet somewhere neutral, you can come to Brew and Steep."

"How is that neutral?" Derek asked.

"Well, it's my shop, so no one will harm you here unless I let it, and I've proven I won't let anyone hurt you, right?"

"I'll be there in an hour. I need to get cleaned up. Just...don't get hurt."

"They aren't. My whole staff knows they are here." Stiles hung up.

"Nice not using his name," the male officer said.

"Eh, I know this game. I'm from Beacon Hills." Stiles watched as the woman's eyes widened and then got sorrowful.

"The Argents really wrecked Beacon Hills."

* * *

Stiles tried not to worry, but Derek wanted to talk to the cops alone, so Stiles left them in his office, and he worked on his scones. Once he was in the zone, Stiles was lost on anything that was baking.

When the last batch was in the oven, Stiles leaned against the wall that divided his baking area from the rest, and he reached up to rub his shoulder. It was killing him, but now that he was done, he could take his pills and do a little paperwork. He turned to look at his office but stopped when a hand came down on his shoulder and rubbed a little. It stopped, and Stiles really wasn't shocked that his shirt was pulled down.

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked.

"I was attacked by a Chimera that was going after me to get to my dad. This was a cross between a Wendigo and a lamprey."

"It looks like he did a lot of damage."

"Oh, no. The rest of the damage was done by Theo Raeken when he tried to kill me because I was getting in his way of killing Scott to take his Alpha powers."

"True Alphas can only have their spark taken by Pack."

"Nope, but Theo tried to get Liam to kill Scott. Then Theo could kill him and take it."

"What in the hell happened in Beacon Hills?" Derek asked.

"That a very long story." Stiles turned so that he could look at Derek. He looked better, hell he looked almost happy. "Why don't we talk over take-out at my place?"

Derek nodded his head. Stiles nodded back and set about cleaning up. Derek jumped in and helped, going so far as to put on a hairnet on his head and then one over his beard.

"Go home," Rose said as she came into the back with a broom in her hand. She started making shooing motions with it.

Stiles sighed. "I hate leaving others to clean up," Stiles said after pulling the last tray of scones out.

"And you got into a wreck today. I saw the picture that was posted with the article. Get your ass home and don't come in tomorrow."

Stiles flipped her off, and it just made her laugh. She kept getting closer. "Ugh. Fine!" Stiles took his apron off and tossed it into the dirty bin. He waved Derek toward the back where the stairs were in the break area.

"You live upstairs?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I own the whole building. Two apartments above. I have the one empty as I don't' need to rent it for money, and sometimes the guys who close and end up opening just stay the night. I try not to schedule anyone like that, but they swap shifts a lot.

"What were you doing out today?"

"I went to place an order. I do like getting out and about sometimes and being here or at work just kind of sucks."

"Wait...there are only two? How big is your place?"

"Massive," Stiles said. He unlocked the door and waved for Derek to enter. "Where are you staying?"

"The apartment that Laura and I bought. I keep thinking of selling it and just going anywhere, but I like New York. I like how I can hide here."

Stiles nodded. He understood that.

The ringing of the phone had both Stiles and Derek jumping.

"Shit, I'm late, calling dad." Stiles rushed to grab the house phone; he put it, so he didn't need hands. "Sorry. I got busy at work."

"You were in a car accident today."

"Technically, bike."

"I want the name of the guy who hit you. I don't care if he was running from someone."

"Like Hunters, who had already jumped and stabbed him in a parking lot?" Stiles asked.

"It was a werewolf?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Dad. Wanna talk to him?"

"You have him in your place? Stiles, I know that you feel bad for them but-"

"Sir," Derek said.

Stiles listened to his father take a deep breath.

"Stiles is fine, Sheriff. A little sore on his shoulder, but he really wasn't in that much pain from the accident, though making scones after it might have pushed it."

"Derek Hale."

"Yes, Sir. I've already apologized to Stiles, and I've talked to the NYPD about it. It could have been worse. I could have not controlled the hit I took in the Camaro, and it would have hit him harder. It's not an apology, but I was trying to get them out of the crowded downtown. The one-man had a loaded Semi-Automatic in a store parking lot. They could have just followed me; they turned it into a car chase. They were caught, though, and that's all I care about. I'm not being charged given my blood, the eye-witnesses that saw me get stabbed, and then that the two Hunters tried to unload on the NYPD. Screaming about killing the beasts. I', sure they'll get time in a psych ward for that unless they can make up a quick story about that."

"And you are okay? You swear that Stiles is okay?"

"Yes, and yes. We were just getting to Stiles' apartment to talk."

"I'll let you do that. Stiles, don't be late tomorrow, or I'm flying out there."

"Yeah, Daddio. Love you."

"Love you too."

Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Derek.

"I want to see."

"See what?" Stiles asked. He knew what Derek wanted to see, though. He gripped the edge of his shirt as Derek glared at him.

Stiles took the shirt off, feeling like he was stripped down more than he was. He turned around, and there was the wound from Donovan on display and then the jagged knife wound. Then there were the other cuts on his back from where he had fallen into the glass table after taking the knife from Theo and stabbing him in the eye.

"He's dead," Stiles said.

"Who?"

"Theo. I stabbed him in the eye and then called my dad. It was evident that I was defending myself—the stab wound to my back. Then the broken glass was everywhere. My back was shredded. I was under guard because when Scott got to the house before I was taken away by the ambulance, he saw the body bag and started to scream that I was a murderer. That I needed to be taken care of before I killed again. The Beacon Hills cops took that as a threat, and they put me under guard. They had a werewolf on the force, and he volunteered. The court was a mockery. Scott kept on telling everyone that I did it. He had to be taken out of the room and held on contempt of court because he wouldn't shut up."

Stiles felt fingers on his shoulder. Other than hugs from his father when he went home to Beacon hills or his father flew out here, no one touched him. Stiles knew that his staff wanted to, but he kept up a wall between them.

"What happened?"

"The Beacon Hills PD called the FBI in on it as soon as Scott started to cause a lot of issues. Dad and his department stepped back, and they worked the case. The BHPD had already worked the Donovan Donati case, where he attacked me. He was on camera screaming about eating my legs, and it was open and shut involuntary manslaughter, but not even the DA wanted to even charge me on it. I heard that the DA threw up listening to what Donovan said to me. Dad had cameras in the house after the whole Nogitsune thing, so Theo was seen stabbing me in the back when I was just in my room at my desk. I tried to run, and that was when I got downstairs. There is no sound on those cameras, but I mean, he stabbed me first. He stopped me from getting away and ripped the phone jack out on camera."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him tight. For the first time in a long time, Stiles felt safe.

* * *

One month later, Stiles rolled out of bed with a slight hangover from drinking too much the night before. His traitorous staff had found out that he didn't celebrate his birthday and a certain to be dead soon werewolf had spilled when his birthday was. Stiles wanted to kind of kill him but also just flop down into bed again and cuddle into him. Stiles wasn't sure which one he really wanted. 

Stiles was also pretty sure that Derek had moved in with him. Stiles was pretty sure that he hadn't left at all, and he had brought his work laptop. Derek said he left, but Stiles wasn't sure about that. If he did, it was just to go and get clothes out of his car. 

Grabbing his robe, Stiles slipped it on before heading out into the living room. He turned his laptop on and settled down to Skype with his father. He was at work but had told him to call when he got up since he would be working that night to cover an issue that he wasn't sharing with Stiles. 

"You look horrible and better at the same time," Noah said as soon as he popped up on the screen.

"My staff are enablers. They took me out drinking last night to celebrate my birthday after a wolf that shall not be named told them that today was my birthday. What do you mean I look better?"

"We've not done a video chat in over a month. Before you were...you worked, and that was about it. I could tell you were not happy, Stiles. You look happy, despite looking like you just woke up from your 21st birthday bender. So Derek being around has been good."

Stiles glared at his father before looking toward the bedroom. Stiles had no clue when Derek was going to get up. The man had been sleeping in Stiles' bed, and normally Stiles was the first up to work as he liked the mornings there, but he had no clue what Derek's normal waking up time was.

"Just be quiet. He's..." Stiles leaned back and grabbed the laptop to slip it into his lap. He wasn't sure what words he wanted to say. "I think he's happy. He talks to Cora every other night, and Peter checks in once a week. Derek had no clue where he is, but he's happy wherever that is. I'm thinking of France from the discussions I've heard. If not, then somewhere like that."

"Chris is in France at the moment, wherever he left Isaac."

"Huh, that's...well, it's not something that I wouldn't say would never happen. Those two had something between them. So what's happening around home?"

"I have the Reeves in again, and I'm making sure that the DA throws the book at them. Maybe couples' therapy will work this time."

"Probably not. What happened?"

"They destroyed the neighbor's car while fighting. Their insurance is not covering it, so that will have to be factored in. Also, I have a care package to send from the Abners."

"Oh, more tea. Yay. I'm nearly out of the one blend they make that I do the Sunday scones with."

"Yes, that is in there, more than last time they said. But a few things for you. Some of your mom's favorites now that the bush is back to growing again."

"Oh, that's great." Stiles leaned back, settling in to just talk nonsense with his father. He enjoyed just talking with his father, and by the time that he heard Derek moving around, it was just about time for breakfast for him and for his father to leave work.

"Have a good birthday, son," Noah said.

"I will, Dad. Love you."

'Love you, too," Noah said before he waved and the screen went black. 

Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, who was fully dressed. It seemed that he had showered, and Stiles hadn't heard him as his hair was slightly damp. "Hungry?" Stiles asked.

"I could eat," Derek said as he walked to the kitchen to look in the fridge. He grabbed the carton of orange juice and shook it before just drinking from it, finishing it off. "We will have to go shopping."

"Dude, it's my birthday, I eat out for breakfast. Lunch is Thai that I get from this place that will only deliver to here for like forty bucks in food ordered so I order forty bucks in food and then dinner is at this Sushi place down the block, and I get drunk on Sake, though I might skip that this year."

"Who goes with you?"

"No one. Before now, no one at my shop knew when my birthday was."

"I would have assumed that you would have been more excited about it. I remember how you were talking about your-" Derek stopped and tilted his head to the side. "I'm trying to remember why we didn't have that small party you talked about to that girl Harley in your sophomore year. Junior year was issues with Kate and all of that. But why didn't we?"

"Well, that was the night of the game where Jackson was almost killed, and murder grandpa kidnapped me. When it was all said and done, no one brought it up, so I forgot about it. Then the next year, no one even said a thing. Dad got me a present and a cake, and it was enough." Stiles shrugged. It was when he stopped celebrating his birthday. 

Stiles couldn't place the look on Derek's face at all. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know what it was.

"You do this every year?"

"Well, in college, I moved things around as needed, and of course, I didn't drink Sake. But yeah, since I moved to this end of town and found my new places to eat at, yeah." Stiles didn't like that new look on Derek's face. 

Derek looked around the apartment, and Stiles knew it was Derek figuring out how much Stiles isolated himself. 

Stiles got up to go and get dressed. He shut the bedroom door and stripped before heading into the bathroom. He kept his tears in check. Derek was too good at stripping him down to nothing. He made Stiles feel too much and not enough at the same time. Stiles washed as quickly as he could and then got dressed. Derek wasn't in the bedroom at least so he could do that in peace. 

Grabbing a shirt, Stiles tugged it on as he turned around. Derek was right there, and Stiles screamed.

"Dude, don't fucking creep up on me!" Stiles yelled at him. He threw his towel at the werewolf who caught it and stepped up to Stiles. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on. "What?"

"You changed a lot after I left Beacon Hills."

"Yeah, I grew up. I mean, everyone does it."

"Yeah, but no one changes all that much. You had friends. Harley and a few others. I heard you talking to them for a while when you weren't in class with Scott, and then you started to isolate yourself. I assumed it was to keep them all safe, but then you are still doing it, and before I came back into your life, you had no issues with the Supernatural, you said so yourself."

"Look, it's my fucking birthday, Derek. I don't want to go skipping down memory lane with you so that you can figure out the exact moment I stopped being who you thought I was. Just get the fuck out." Stiles rushed past Derek, hitting him on the shoulder even though it wouldn't hurt Derek for long at all. Stiles grabbed his wallet and phone from where he had obviously laid it the night before. He had at least got it on the charging pad, so it wasn't dead. 

Stiles was out of the apartment before he could second guess leaving Derek in there. He didn't care. Shrugging his jacket on, Stiles pulled his headphones out and turned them on. He looked around before heading to the subway to get to the place he wanted to go for breakfast. Normally he hit up a place a lot closer, but now he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. He wanted to make it hard for Derek to follow him so he would just give up. Everyone did it at some point. 

Staying out until he was starting to get hungry, Stiles called in his order at the Thai place and got a time to pick it up. He still ordered enough for him to have days of leftovers, and he enjoyed not cooking for a few days. He laughed as the podcast he was listening to cracked a joke that was full of dark humor. 

The apartment was dark when Stiles let himself in, and Stiles was happy about that. Right up until he laid the food out on the counter to pick what he wanted, and he found that Derek was sitting on the floor in the kitchen area. 

"Why didn't you leave?"

"If I left every single time someone got pissed at me, I'd need a new place to live after a week."

"You don't live here!" Stiles waved around the place.

"Actually, I do. You said I could stay as long as I like, and I said I would. I sold the other place. It took only a week. You need someone, and don't tell me you have your employees. None of them know the same Stiles that I know. You've become someone that teenager you would hate."

"Really? Because you know so much about me. You who left and never came back. I get it. Beacon Hills was hard to be in, but you can't know me when you haven't seen me in nearly a decade."

Derek stood up and backed Stiles up into a wall, caging him in there. Stiles swallowed around the feeling that was caught in his throat. Derek smelled good like he always had. It was good. He wondered what Derek was thinking, but that was stopped when Derek ducked his head.

Stiles thought about how Derek was finally going to do what he threatened to all those years ago. He was going to rip Stiles' throat out with his teeth. Only he didn't, he brushed his lips over Stiles'. 

"What was that?" Stiles asked.

"If you don't know what a kiss is, Stiles, I think we need to have a bigger discussion."

"No, I know what a kiss is, but I don't understand why you are kissing me."

"Stiles, we've been in the same bed for three weeks. I've taken you out on seven dates."

Stiles shook his head to refute that, but as he did, he thought about the dinners where the waitresses flirted with Derek, and he had just ignored them. To where Stiles had seen him throw away the number of the one that had slipped it to him with the slip, he needed to sign after his card had been run. He had just assumed that it was Derek just not wanting women. The short-lived friends with benefits thing that Derek had with Braeden was the only good female relationship Stiles knew about that Derek had. 

"I just assumed it was Pack related."

Derek groaned and rubbed his hand down his face. Stiles thought he was a little dramatic, but then he was dramatic himself. His exit earlier in the day was a good show of it. 

"Look, I'm hungry. I have more than enough to feed you, as well. So let's eat and talk about feelings." 

"Sure," Derek said. Even though it sounded like he wanted not to do that, he settled in at the table and sorted through the many Thai food boxes that Stiles had. "Get enough for an army?"

"Enough so I didn't have to cook for the next few days. Pad Thai is fucking awesome straight from the fridge and cold for breakfast."

Derek laughed. He pushed out the chair beside him at the island, and Stiles looked at the seat he normally sat in and then at Derek. This thing with Derek had snuck up on him. He hadn't thought he was thinking about a relationship, but he had already started to plan to do all of his normal things with Derek. If that wasn't a relationship, he didn't know what was.

"Look, I don't...I've not had a relationship at all. I thought that Lydia and I were building to something, but she followed Scott's orders to not talk to me or do anything with me without even talking to me about what happened. I don't want to get into all of that. You can ask dad. I want it behind me."

"Of course," Derek said. He held out a box to Stiles, and he grabbed it before opening it. It was his favorite dish besides Pad Thai. 

Stiles smiled at Derek and started to dig into the food. "My past is fucked up. Yours is as well. We both know that I can go for the worst thing to say when I am cornered. I have issues that stem from raising myself after my mother died, and while Dad and I are tight, he knows how to handle being my father without being overbearing. I won't do well with you trying to control me at all."

"I remember well what happens when someone corners you, Stiles. I know that you are hurting still from Scott, not believing you about Donovan. I know all of this, and yet, here I am."

Stiles nodded. He started to eat again, hoping that Derek would wait until they were mostly done to start to delve into things more. Stiles picked up his phone and texted his father. It didn't take but seconds for the little dots to appear that his father was texting, and then there was a message. 

"Well, Dad already thought we were dating since the moment you moved in, which I still call bullshit on."

"Not my fault you never kicked me out," Derek said.

Stiles laughed as he laid down his phone. He looked at Derek and frowned before standing up. Derek looked up at him and laid his food box down. Stiles dropped down into his lap. "It's my birthday. I deserve to sit on your lap if you are my boyfriend."

"Fine with me," Derek said, and he wrapped one of his arms around Stiles' waist. 

Stiles didn't know what he wanted at the moment, but this was a good low key thing to start. The kiss had been nice, but Stiles' mind wasn't there yet. There had been a point in time when if Derek had offered up a relationship, Stiles would have jumped. Stiles knew why Derek had left Beacon Hills. Hunting down Kate was a big thing, and Stiles had been all for it. They had parted, and Stiles had thought about what-ifs, but he had never thought that he would get a second chance with Derek. 

It scared him, and there wasn't a lot left that scared him. 

"Don't let me fuck this up," Stiles whispered when they were done eating. He turned a little to bury his face in Derek's neck. He groaned and thought about all the ways that he could.

"I was here still, wasn't I?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah, but how many times can I do that, and you still come back?"

"You are scared. I can smell when you are scared and lashing out, and when you are just lashing out for no reason, they smell very different. How was your parents' relationship before your mom died?"

"I mean they had fights, and they didn't do the stupid thing like never fight in front of me. They never screamed, but they talked. I could tell they were fighting because they were not happy. They never went to bed angry, though from what I remember."

"My mom and dad sometimes did. When their emotions were too hot for them to talk peacefully. They always said they loved each other, though. No two relationships are ever the same because the people in them aren't the same. We can only try. We both run a little hot on tempers, but I think we can make it work. I mean, we've lived together for nearly a month and had no issues other than your stupid inability to pick up a wet towel from the floor."

"And I said I get it after I get dressed," Stiles pressed. He kept his face buried though and reached for Derek's other arm. He wrapped it around him and sighed when Derek held him tightly. 

"We can do it. If we both want it enough."

"I want it." Stiles was scared as hell, though. 

"Good. I want it too." Derek turned Stiles' head with his nose and kissed him.

The kiss was like a promise and a benediction all in one. It felt good. It felt right. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
